Love Within The Ashes
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: All Human. Is finding love with your dead boyfriend's brother wrong especially when you find out that you are pregnant? Bella and Jasper are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! Long time that I haven't written a Twilight story. This story pop into my head while staring at an empty word document. I hope all of you like it and enjoy it, leave reviews if you like. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter One

"Knock, Knock"

Brown eyes slowly flutter open and stared around the dark room. She groan softly before flipping onto her side and burying her face into her pillow. Her hand stretched forward to touch the warm body of her boyfriend but all she found was empty air. She open her eyes and stared at the still neatly made bed. Her eyes narrow in confusion as she lifted her head slightly to stared at the digital clock that was on his side. It blinked 2:00 a.m. at her, he should be here by now. Just then another,

"Knock, Knock"

Maybe that was him! She threw away the cover from body and grab her robe as she quickly stood. She shiver slight against the cold air and pressed her body against the thin fabric of her robe. God damn it, Edward…can't you remember your key. She slip her feet into her fuzzy slippers and head through the dark apartment toward the door. She pulled the door open and huffed out.

"Edward Cullen, how many times have I told you to remember your key?"

Instead of hearing a deep musical laugh, all she heard with a slight sniffle. Her eyes focused on the person that stood in front of her, and she wasn't staring into deep life fill emerald eyes. Looking up at her with unshed tears where icy blue eyes of Jasper Cullen, Edward's older brother. Her eyes narrow as she whispered out.

"Jasper, what? What are you doing here?"

Jasper pale fingers ran though messy locks of blond hair as he whispered out.

"Bella…can I? Can I come in?"

She nodded her head eagerly allowing her messy bun to come undone letting her brown waterfall curls to cascade down her back. Her brown eyes focused on Jasper as she set aside and Jasper walk in. He began to pace back and forth mumbling to himself. She arched an eyebrow but remained quiet, maybe Edward will be home and he will be able to figure out what Jasper was doing in their apartment mumbling to himself. Finally Jasper inhale deeply and turn to face her. The tears he had been holding back where falling freely down his face, as he reach forward and took her hands into his warm ones. She was starting to get scared. What was wrong? Where was Edward?

Jasper spoke in such a low voice that she was surprise she was able to hear him at all.

"Bella I need you to be strong, okay."

"Jasper what's going on?"

"Edward…Edward…"

She blink as Jasper chanted Edward name and fell silent again. She bit her lip and look at Jasper. What was wrong with Edward? Where was he? Before she could ask Jasper inhaled again

"There has been accident"

She pulled her hands away from Jasper and shook her head before saying,

"What are you talking about? Tell me!"

"Edward was on his way from the hospital, he's been working for so many hours and he was falling asleep at wheel that…I'm sorry."

She shook her head and shouted at Jasper

"Don't lie! Shut up, Ed…Edward is not dead!"

Jasper came closer to her and said,

"He's gone…He's gone, Bella"

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. No! This can't be happening. Her breathing was coming out in short pants and her heart was beating out of control. She look at Jasper with hazy eyes before crumbling to the floor and burying her face into her open palms. Jaspers strong arms wrap around her shoulders as she yelled.

"No, Edward can't be dead….he can't be dead."

She bit her lip and felt her body envelope her into a dark abyss. Edward wasn't dead, this was dream. This had to be dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Everyone! How did everyone like Chapter one? Well here comes Chapter 2, a bit of sad chapter, but alas it must be done. So please sit back and enjoy. Leave reviews if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Two

Her brown eyes drip with tears as she silently climb the elegant cream carpets stairs. She could hear the whispering sounds of the people that she was leaving behind. Everyone that Edward known in his life was in his childhood home trying to comfort his mother, father, brother, even herself. But she didn't wanted to hear that they were sorry. She didn't want to hear that Edward was great man with a great future ahead of him. She didn't want to hear any old memories.

She couldn't stand to be in the sitting room nodding robotically any more. As she came to the top landing she stared at the dark hallway. There was only one room she wanted to be in. She turned her body toward it, when she came upon the wooden door. She inhale deeply pushing the door open. She step inside and closed the door silently behind her. She stared around the dark room watching the shadows dance around her. She bit on her lip and blindly walk toward his old bed.

She flop her body on top of it and pushed her head against the old cotton pillow. It still had his scent of a fresh meadow after a summer shower on it delicate fabrics. She buried her head against the pillow feeling oddly safer and warmer than she had in the last days. The funeral had been hard for her to handle, if it wasn't for her dad holding her tightly the entire time. She was sure that she would have crumble to the floor. Edward meant the world to her, she wasn't sure how to breathe without him. How was she suppose to move on? She felt her tears fall down her face freely as she grab the pillow and held it tightly against her body. What she wouldn't give to have Edward walk through the door?

She closed her eyes tightly and kept wishing to whoever would listen, that this was only a dream. That she wanted to wake up and see Edward laying down next to her.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt soft fingers stroke her cheek. Her eyes flutter open, Edward? But instead of emerald, her eyes meet dead icy blues. Her bottom lip quiver slightly as she whispered out.

"Jasper"

He forced a smile on his face and nodded his head at her. She had known Jasper the entire 9 years that she had been dating Edward. Jasper was an athletic build man with stunning eyes and shoulder length blond hair. He was twenty-eight years old, seven years older than Edward but he always look young and full of life. In the last days, Jasper look as if he had aged a great deal. If anyone missed Edward more than her, it was Jasper. They were immensely close and had promise to be there for each other always. Edward wasn't only Jasper younger brother, Edward was also his best friend.

She pushed herself up as Jasper slowly pushed himself into a hunched standing position. He ran his fingers through his hair before whispering out.

"Um…everyone is asking about you."

She shook her head at him, as his icy blues filled with unshed tears as he said,

"Please Bella"

She look at him and remain silent. She couldn't go back, she didn't want to go back. Jasper breathe out and look at her, his icy blue eyes were dull and lifeless. He place his hands in his trouser pockets and in hushed tones.

"Come on Bells…do this for Ed…Edward's memory."

The tears that were on the brims of her eyes spill over as she mutely look around the room. She knew that Jasper had a point, so she gently stood up and look at him. Jasper's hand slip out of his pocket and stretched out toward her. She nodded her head and took his hand. Jasper took her hand into his before whispering,

"Thank you."

She felt her lips raise into a watery smile as Jasper lead her out of the room. When she step out of the room, Jasper and her both look around as if remember different times they spend with Edward. At the same time their arms entwine together, finding comfort in each others arms.

She knew they were both grieving not over a lover or a brother or a best friend. They were grieving over a person that meant the world to them, completed them. She wasn't sure how they were going to move on from this.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Everyone! Here is Chapter 3...I hope all of you enjoyed Chapter Two, but in this chapter the real story begins. Let see if Bella will be able to discover the little gift that Edward has left behind. Sit back and enjoy. Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Three

Her pale fingers ran through long dark brown curls as she stared at the reflection in her vanity mirror. She sighed out as she dabbed a pit of lip gloss her on her lips. She wanted to appear as healthy as possible, since she made the mistake of telling Edward's mother she was feeling under the weather.

She pushed herself off her vanity chair and went to collect her black boots from the closet. It has been three weeks since the funeral, and it was still hard not to jump when noises echo through the apartment. She would still run toward the door and expect it to open, but then she remember that Edward wasn't going to be stepping through the door ever again. Her heart clenched a little at her thoughts. She slip on her black boots and turn to look at her reflection in the floor length mirror.

There she stood in a pale blue blouse and dark wash jeans with ankle boots. She look decent, maybe she would be able to fool Esme. She smiled at the thought and went to collect her bag just as the loud knock came to the door. She walk toward the door and pulled it open, revealing a smiling Jasper. She return his smile before saying.

"Let me get my bag, I'll be right out."

He nodded as she walk away and he step in. She peek at him from over her shoulder. She haven't seen him since the funeral, all she knew was that Jasper was the one running around closing up any of Edward's loose ends. She was thankful to him for that. She grab her black clutch and walk back toward the door. Jasper was standing in the living room looking around. She cleared her throat making him turn to meet her stare. He motion with hands around the room and said,

"So you're um…really moving out?"

She look at her bare living room that held only a couch, an old TV, and a coffee table. She return to look at him before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I need…I can't be here."

Jasper nodded before motion for them to leave. She smiled and walk toward the door with him following close behind her. When they got downstairs and jump into his old silver Ford Truck. Jasper drove out of the private parking lot and headed toward his childhood home in Forks, Washington. They drove in silence until they hit the highway, when Jasper spoke up.

"So where are you moving?"

She turn her head to reply to him.

"I'm moving back with my dad, until I find a place for myself."

"Right, I bet Charlie is happy about that."

She nodded her head lightly before saying.

"Um…thank you for handling all of Edward's affairs."

"You're welcome…I am the attorney of the family."

"Are you heading back to New York, I'm sure your firm is missing you."

He turn his eyes to the meet her eyes and shrug his shoulder before returning his glaze to the road ahead.

"My time off is coming to end, I have to head back next week. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know if…if I'm ready to head back to New York and leave my family."

She didn't respond to him instead drop her eyes to the floor. She turn her head toward the window and watch the blurs of the tree tops as they drove past them. It was close to thirty minutes when they drove into Forks. She look at the pasting business and a part of her felt sad. She would be returning to this small town, with so many memories for her but she knew it was the best decision. She needed to heal and be strong before taking the next step forward. Jasper drove through the small town square for a while longer before taking a sharp right onto a dirt road. Then the trees slowly parted ways to show a rather large house. She blink back a few tears that came to her eyes, as the front door slowly open. Jasper park the car just as a caramel brown hair women came running toward them. She open the door and slid out of her seat in time to feel the women arms wrap about her. She snuggle herself into Esme Cullen arms, feeling the warm motherly love. When she pulled away slightly looking into emerald color eyes, those where Edward eyes always warm and kind. She smiled a little as Esme look at her and shook her head.

"Bella, have you been eating? You look so pale and thin."

She looked down as Jasper came from around the car and said.

"Mom, don't pester Bella more than you already had. She only here because she forced her into coming to see dad for a check up."

"She isn't feeling well and your father is a doctor so excuse me for worrying about Bella. She is like a daughter to me, with or without Ed…Edward"

Esme blink back tears but Bella simple squeezed her hand and mouthed "I know." Esme smiled brightly before leading her into the house. Jasper followed in toll shaking his head as he went. When they were inside Esme hurried her into the Carlisle Cullen private medical office. Where Edward had favor his mother in looks and personality, Jasper had favor Carlisle. With the same blond hair and icy blue eyes, the only difference was in their personality. Once she was inside the office, Jasper step out with Esme who told her late breakfast was awaiting her when she was done. She nodded just as Carlisle step into the room. Esme kissed his cheek before closing the door. Carlisle walk toward his dark red wood desk and sat down on the leather seat and look at her. She bit her lip gentle and waited for him to talk. His icy blue eyes were warm as he asked,

"Okay, lets get down to business, shall we."

She nodded as he took out a piece of paper and pen and asked.

"Okay Bella, what's wrong?"

"I feel lightheaded and queasy for days now. There are days I feel completely worn out and all I want to do is stay in bed. Yesterday I actually got kind of dizzy and had to sit down ."

He nodded and asked.

"Have you been eating?"

"No, not really. I eat a few bites here and there but nothing more…my stomach is really upset."

His icy blues rose for a bit to look at her and pushed himself up and went to the cabinet and pull out a needle and antiseptic. Her eyes froze as he turn and head toward her. He smiled kindly before saying.

"I have my suspicions but the only way to be sure is if I do a blood test first. My nurse is here with me so she can run the test in our small lab, okay?"

"Okay"

He took her arm and gentle poke her arm, she closed her eyes just as the blood flew into the tiny tube. She breathing through her teeth when Carlisle said.

"Okay I'm done…I'll take this to the lab while I tell Esme and Jasper to come in and wait with you."

Her eyes flutter open and nodded, Carlisle smiled and walk out the door. She sighed out looking around the room. She had only been in here once before, because Edward had overreact when she had fallen down and scrape her knee. She smiled softly staring at the picture of the Cullen family photo. Edward was next to his father standing proud and tall, she blinked slightly just as the door open. Esme walk in holding a steaming cup of tea and two cookies. She handed it over and said.

"While we wait."

She gratefully took everything but she didn't see Jasper. Esme smile and said,

"Jasper will be in shortly, he received a business call a few moments ago."

She nodded and sip on her tea and took a small bite of her cookie. She was halfway done when Jasper and Carlisle walk into the room. Esme look at them before raising an eyebrow in question. Carlisle walk toward his desk and sat down. She placed her cup on the desk and blink at Carlisle, Esme grab her empty hand and squeeze. Jasper stood behind her.

Carlisle gave everyone a toothy grin and said,

"Bella…I have wonderful news."

She nodded her head as Carlisle looked at Esme with bright warm eyes before turning back to meet her confused stare.

"You're pregnant, Bella."

Esme gasp and her hands slip out of her grasp to clutch her heart. Carlisle smiled brightly at her. Jasper bend down and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She couldn't pay attention to any of them…her eyes fell to her flat stomach and blink. She was going to be a mother. She was going to have baby, she was going to have Edward's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Everyone! Did you enjoy my little twist on Chapter 3? Lol! Anyway here comes Chapter 4...now this chapter is going to be a little different, I think Jasper need to tell his own story. So let see what happens. So please sit back and enjoy.**

**Review if you like.**

**P.S. I just want to give a huge shout out toward everyone that is following/fave the story and to those that written reviews, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Four

He lean back on his leather office chair and look at his fully packed suitcase. He's heading back to New York in the morning. He pressed his head against the leather of his chair and looked at the ceiling. It been the longest and hardest month of his life, but he was felt oddly glad that things were turning around. Especially with the news that Bella was pregnant.

He smiled to himself and couldn't believe that Bella was going to be having a baby. He meet Bella when she was a freshman in high school just starting to date Edward. He watched her grow from a quiet shy girl into a refine fiery young women. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was in love with her. He didn't know when it happen he just knew he was, but Edward happiness was greater than his own. He saw how Bella made Edward happy, how Edward took care of Bella. They had special bond between them that you had to be blind not to see that they belong together. He pushed his feelings aside and wish them the best.

But now with everything that has happen, all his old feeling that he had bury deep inside where stirring. He was fighting against them because even if Edward no long roam this earth. He wasn't going to betray his brother memory by trying to get with Bella. All he could do was make sure that she was taken care of and in good hands. That the person that held her heart next, will love not only her but his niece/nephew as well. Even if it would kill him that he couldn't be the one to love her and look after her.

He shook his head, he needed these thoughts to be out of his head. He needed to focus on his reality, and Bella wasn't nor would be part of that reality. Just then someone knock on his closed door, he turn his head and said.

"It's open, come in"

The door open slowly to reveal a stunning Bella, she wore a deep lavender sweater with a pair of black jeans and high heel booties. She look at him with her hands clutching a piece of paper tightly and said,

"Hey."

He smile at her and responded.

"Hey."

Her smile grew as she walk toward him and held up the piece of paper and said,

"I though maybe you would like to meet your niece or nephew."

He took the ultrasound into his hands and he blink at the little speck in the middle of the picture. He could feel the crooked smile that form on his face as he stared at it. That could be a little Eddie or Edwina. He flashed his icy blues toward Bella who had walk to his bed and sat down. He got up and join her before saying.

"Wow! It look like a little lima bean."

Bella giggle before placing her hand over her flat stomach and said,

"Hear that little one, your uncle just gave you a new nickname lima bean."

He chuckled a little just as Bella look back up at him with sparkling browns. He smiled slowly because she look peaceful and tranquil. Something she haven't been in the last month. She was full of live now, a smile always on her face. He handed over the picture and she took it not before smiling softly at it. He remain quiet just watching her, but she meet his glaze and said,

"Esme told me you're heading back to New York."

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning."

"You can't stay for a little while longer?"

He chuckled and shook his head before saying.

"The Big Apple is calling my name."

She pouted before nodding and crossed her legs and look at the light grey carpet. Quickly she look up again and ask.

"Will you stay in contact with me?"

"Yes ma'am"

She smiled and lean over to place her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He return her embrace and closed his eyes inhaling her flowery scent. She whispered against his neck.

"I'm going to miss you."

He smiled and whispered back in hushed tones.

"I'm going to miss you too…more than you will ever know."

They stay in their embrace for a moment longer before pulling away and she stood up. He look at her and said.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay for dinner?"

Bella shook her head sadly and said,

"No, I still have a lot of unpacking to do at my dad's place. And I promise him I would go the diner with him for dinner."

"Right, I get it"

She headed for the door but he stood up quickly and grab her arm. She turn around looking at him as he lean down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He felt her relax slightly under his touch but when he pull away, she was watching him curiously under her eyelashes. He smiled and whispered out.

"Goodbye Bells…I'll catch you around."

She smiled warmly back at him and lean up on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek. Her warm lips made him close his eyes for a moment as she whispered.

"Goodbye Jasper…you certainly will."

With those words, she pulled away and walk out the room, leaving him alone. He walk back toward his bed and realized she left behind the ultrasound. He pick it up again and stared at it before letting his eyes travel toward a picture of Edward and him that he had on his desk. He smiled and held the photo before saying.

"Here is your daughter or son, little brother. I promise you, where ever you are, that I'll try my hardest to take care of them and keep them safe, always."

Then he place the picture on the bed and lean back letting his eyes closed and letting his mind run with thoughts about what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi Everyone! Did you all enjoying reading from Jasper's point of view. I hope you did. Anyway lets get to Bella's point of view….What is Miss. Swan up to? Let see if Chapter Five can answer the question. Please sit back and enjoy.**

**Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Five

She tinted her head to the side watching Esme move effortlessly through the kitchen. She inhale deeply the smells of Thanksgiving dinner and a smile spread on her face. She step into the kitchen and said,

"Can I help with anything?"

Esme emerald eyes look up from the cookbook she was looking at. She shook her head before saying.

"I have everything under control, but you can stay here with me and keep me company."

She nodded and went to sit on one of the high chairs that was near the granite countertop. Esme smiled warmly before walking toward the fridge and pull out a small bowl of cut up fruit and walk back toward her. Esme placed the bowl in front of her and said.

"To munch on, while we talk."

She giggled lightly as she pick up a grape and plop it into her much. Esme smiled before returning to chopping some vegetables. When Esme was satisfy with her work, her emerald eyes travel to look at her and asked.

"Do you had any craving, yet?"

"No, not really…the only thing is when I get my hands on a bar of chocolate I don't let it go."

Esme laughed and walk toward the stove to place all the cut up vegetables into the steaming pot and said,

"Oh honey, you're definitely carrying Edward's child. I'm not a fan of chocolate but when I was expecting Edward, I swear that's all I could eat."

She chuckled and nodded her head before diving in for a slice of orange. Esme was stirring the pot when the door bell went off. Esme shouted.

"Carlisle can you get the door?"

"Do I have too, I'm watching the game."

"If you want any snacks as you watch the game, then you'll get the door."

When Carlisle let out a long sigh and a humph, Esme wink at her before returning to the pots on the stove top. She was munching away happily on her plate of fruit just laughing and talking to Esme that she didn't know who had walk through the door until a smooth voice said,

"Well here is our mommy to be."

She turn her head to look into warm icy blues that were bright and alive. She gasp before pushing herself off the chair and ran to hug Jasper. His strong arms wrap around her and whispered in her hair.

"It does me good to see you Bells."

She let out a content sigh before pulling away from him and she hushed out.

"I missed you."

His long fingers ran the length of her cheek, and a crooked smile spread on his face as he whispered.

"And I you."

She was about to say something when a throat cleared in the room. She turned around and blushed when she saw Esme standing there with a mock glare on her sweet face. Jasper laughed before going to his mother and bear hugged her. Esme playfully swatted him on the shoulder but kissed his cheek all the same. Jasper smiled before saying.

"Oh dad wants his snacks now, something about rewards for opening the door."

Esme sighed and went to the fridge and pulled out an assortment of finger foods and headed out of the kitchen. Jasper's icy blue fell back on her as she retook her seat next to now empty bowl of fruit. He look down and lean against the counter and said,

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, the doctor is happy with the development."

"Four month right? Wow, I can't believe lima bean is growing up so fast."

She nodded her head before saying.

"I know. It's amazing actually. So how long are you staying for?"

"Until next week."

"That short?"

"What can I say, my client need me."

"Oh hush up"

He laughed and took a step closer to her. She couldn't help give him a once over. His shoulder length hair was pull back into a low ponytail. His pale skin look a little bit paler but his eyes were dancing with life. They may have talk on the phone a handful of time but it was nice to have him back. Jasper had become a constant in her life even if he was in New York. She lean on her hand was about to ask a question about New York when Esme reenter the kitchen and headed for the walk in pantry. Esme was only gone for a few mere second when she remerged and said,

"Oh no! I forgot the cranberry sauce. Jasper darling, if its not much trouble can you run to the store and get me a can."

"Yeah sure mom"

Jasper icy blue look into her browns and asked,

"Join me Bella?"

"I would like that."

Jasper smiled at her as she slid once again off the chair. When she turned around she saw Jasper staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes narrow as she look down at herself in her dark grey sweater dress that felt a little snug around her small baby bump and knee high boots. She look back up and asked

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look beautiful"

She look down and waved him off before turning around to walk out the kitchen and out of the front door. They soon returned with two cans of cranberry sauce and at her request a dozen glazed donuts. Jasper went to drop off the bags in the kitchen while she wonder to the upstairs bathroom. When she exited, she blinked at the door at the end of the hallway. She gulp but took a few steps toward it and when she at the door; she exhale and open it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she step into the room. She flick on the lights and look around. The room was bare expect for a bed, old desk, and dresser. She haven't been in here since the funeral, and her eyes filled with tears. It felt like Edward was in the room. She smiled through her tears as she look around. She realized that there was another thing in the room, their prom picture. She walk toward it and pick it up; looking at Edward's smiling face. She couldn't help the words that left her mouth.

"Hello love. Happy Thanksgiving, I'm doing good especially our little one here." she slid her hand down to her stomach and let out a small chuckle before continuing " I love you wherever you are. I just wanted to come in and say hi"

She placed the photo down and turned around only to bump into a hard chest. She stumble backwards a little but strong arms warp themselves around her waist and held her in place. She look up only to meet trouble icy blues.

"Jasper!"

"What…what are you doing in here?"

"Saying hi to Edward, telling him that little one and myself are doing well."

"It's not hard to be in here?"

She smiled as tears fell down her face before saying.

"It always going to be hard to enter or be in place I knew he spend a great deal of his time in. But I'm not crying because I'm sad it because I miss him…but I have his memory and he left behind a living breathing part of him that I can cherish forever."

Her eyes wonder down to her stomach before looking back up to meet Jasper eyes. Jasper nodded his head and said,

"Are you…um…are you…"

Jasper fell silent and look around the room. She tinted her head before letting her hand fall on his cheek and asked.

"Are I what?"

His hand went toward her forehead and stroke back some of her long bangs that had fallen to cover her face. He looked around again and closed his eyes and shook his head. When his icy blues open again, he smiled at her before saying.

"Nothing, let's go mom wants some of your culinary opinion."

Her eyes narrow slightly and asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Without a reasonable doubt, Miss Swan."

She giggled at his lame joke before letting him lead her out of the room. He closed the door the minute she step out before leading her down the stairs into the kitchen. As she let go his hand to go help Esme, she peek over her shoulder. Jasper had grab a beer off the counter and walk out of the room. Was Jasper mad at her? Did she do something wrong?

She didn't know what happen to Jasper joyful mood but she had every intention to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi Everyone! I hope you all enjoy Chapter five. Here comes Chapter 6, so what can we expect? Hmmm…well all I can say is that Bella and Jasper don't kiss and tell. "Wink, Wink" Okay so like always sit back and enjoy.**

**P.S. I'm sorry that I didn't update in a few days, but I had a bit of writers block when it came to this chapter. **

**Please leave reviews if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Six

Her brown eyes focused on the skyscrapers that emerged from the deep fog and white snow flurries. She bit her lip and smile watching the sight in front of her, New York look beautiful in the winter. She took a strand of her hair into her hands and twirl it while her other hand rest on top of her six month belly. She snuggled into her oversized beige wool sweater and continue to look out the window, as the snow coated the streets below.

She had spend Christmas and New Years with her mother, Renee Swan in Florida. She wasn't able to see Jasper when he came home for the holidays. He left behind two presents, one for his lima bean and one for her. So when she ripped it apart and saw the plane ticket, she squeal and immediate called Jasper to know when she could come over. He had laughed at her and told her that whenever she wanted to come over was fine with him. She packed immediately for her 2 week stay in New York. Jasper had made the arrangements so she would be stay with him in his large Park Avenue apartment. Her room had a view of the large trees of the park. Everything she seen so far was amazing especially meeting his friends. She met a large well toned Emmett Hale and his beautiful leggy blond goddess wife, Rosalie Hale. Emmet was like a large teddy bear who was kind and had an easy going personality. While Rosalie look like a snobby princess, but in reality she wasn't. She had even offered Bella some advice on what to expect in the upcoming month of her pregnancy since she going through her second pregnancy. Their first child, Jacob Hale, was an absolute cutie who copy his parents in all possible features. Jacob had only meet her for a few minutes before hugging her and talking to her belly. She laughed at the little boy while Emmet made the joke that one day, if the baby was a girl, they could be in-laws. She like the inside look she was getting into Jasper life away from Washington. It been an amazing two weeks, but she was leaving tomorrow.

As she pushed herself away from the window, the door open to reveal a wet look Jasper. She smiled at him and went toward him before saying.

"Hi"

"Hey, Bells"

He breathe out and shook out the snow flurries in his blond hair. She giggled and look down noticing he was carry some white bags. She rose an eyebrow and said,

"What's in the bag?"

"I notice that we're running low on some stuff, and" his icy blues look up and sparkled at her before saying "dinner"

"What did you get?"

"Your favorite"

"Chinese's"

"But of course"

She smiled and took the bag from him and marched herself into the kitchen, with Jasper laughter following in after her. She step into the large white kitchen and sigh out, it was beautifully done with granite countertops and glass cabinets everywhere. She place the bag on the counter and reached into the cabinets pulling down a couple of plates and glasses.

She was opening the brown bag and inspecting what was inside, she look up briefly only see Jasper lean against the kitchen doorway. His icy blues watched her intensely while a smirk was on his handsome face. His black tie was undone and hang loosely off his neck. She tinted her head to the side and said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…nothing."

She rose an eyebrow to look at him but he chuckled mostly to himself and walk away. She lick her lips as she pile her plate a mile high with food and then proceeded to pile some food onto Jasper's plate. Jasper soon return in sweats and a simple white-t , she smile at him before saying.

"Aren't you cold?"

His shrugged his shoulders before saying,

"Not at all."

She shook her head at him but remained silent. He laughed and went to the kitchen table as he plopped down. She giggled and sat down in her own seat and dug into her food with gusto. She hummed with delight as the she bit into the sweet and sour chicken. When she turn her head, Jasper was watching her again and smiling. She rose an eyebrow in question but Jasper shook his head and dug into his own food. She shrugged her shoulder and continue eating, even digging her fork into the open containers for sneaky little bites. Jasper cleared his throat, and she turned her head quickly and gave a small smile. He laughed before saying.

"Wow! Lima Bean sure likes his/her Chinese food?"

"Shut up, I'm eating for two, you know"

"You sure about that, it look more like four."

She reach over and hit his shoulder. He laughed before finishing off his plate and went to get something to drink. He soon return with his own cola and her recent obsession grape soda. She sip the glass before continuing to eat, Jasper sat down next to her and watched her. She was chewing happily that she didn't notice when Jasper lean in with a napkin at the ready. She jumped slightly but looked at him as he wipe away some of the sauce that was dripping down her mouth. She blushed quickly and peeking at him from under her lashes. His icy blue turned into a dark blue as he slowly lean forward. When he was mere inches away from her, something flashed across his eyes. He hastily drop the napkin and pushed himself away from his chair and hurried out of the room. She heard a distance door slamming shut. She inhale deeply and look at Jasper empty chair, was he going to kiss her? Her eyes narrow a little before shaking her head. There was no way Jasper wanted to kiss her. She pick up the plates from the table and walk toward the sink. Jasper was Edward brother, she was carrying Edward child…so hence Jasper couldn't have wanted to kiss her. Yet deep down, she knew that she wanted him to do so, and she really wish he had.

She was laying in her warm bed staring at the crystal flower painted light fixture above her. She heard the distanced sound of doors being open and closes, shuffling around, and the slight whine of the coffee maker being turned on. She turned her head to look at the clock, it was 7 o'clock. After dinner Jasper had avoided talking to her and locked himself in his room. She wanted to go in and talk him but she hesitated. How could she explain that she wanted him to kiss her. That even if its only been six month since Edward's pasting, that she felt something special toward him. That he provided her with so much support. Because of him, she felt as if she could move on and make a new beginning for herself and her baby.

She flip onto her side and breathe out. She really wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to say. Just then her door slowly open, she saw Jasper slowly peek into her room. She slowly pushed herself upward and look at him. Jasper smiled weakly at her before saying.

"Morning Bells"

She nodded her head but said nothing in return. She may wanted to talk to him, but that didn't mean she wasn't mad at him for avoiding her. He walk fully into her room and close the door behind her. His tall frame was dressed in a dark navy suit with off white dress shirt and dark blue tie hung around his neck. His Italian leather shoes dragged across the floor as he smiled at her. She didn't return it as he placed his hands in his pocket and said

"Bells, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have acted the way I have"

"Why did you?"

"I don't why…I just…I don't know"

She nodded her head and crossed her arms and look at him. He was watching her carefully but remain silent. She finally breathe out.

"It's okay Jasper, I think I understand."

"Great…I'm only going into the office to consult with a client and a new case and then I'll be back. Um…dress warmly because I want to take you somewhere. Since you know today is your last day here, and you're heading back to tonight."

A bright smile formed on his face as he turn on his heels and walk out of the room. She watched him go and shook her head, she really wonder what was going in Jasper's head.

Later that afternoon she found herself in front of the Rockefeller center staring at the ice rink. Light snow was falling around her as she watched the people twirl under the snow while on the ice. She laughed when she heard a loud click behind her, she turned quickly to see Jasper snapping a picture of her. She shook her head, before turning to look at the people on the ice again.

Soon the temperature drop a little more and she shiver into her large heavy winter coat. Jasper hand fell on her shoulder and said.

"I think it time we head back."

She nodded and threw her head to the side letting the snow hit her exposed skin before she look back at him and took his hand letting him lead her back to his car where her luggage was awaiting them. They jump in and headed toward the airport, when they arrive Jasper parked the car and check in. Then they sat down to wait until her plane was called. She lean slightly against Jasper frame and yawned slightly. She was tired from all the winter activities they did. Jasper placed his head on top of her head and asked.

"Did you have fun while you were here?"

"Yeah, I did. I have so many wonderful memories."

He laughed and exhale softly. Her eyes were slowly closing when she heard a crackled voice saying

"Flight 718 New York to Washington boarding now."

She sight out and grab her carry on before getting up. Jasper took her hand and lead her to the terminal. Jasper look at her and said,

"Call me when you land"

"I will. Thank you for my amazing trip."

"I loved having you with me."

Her eyes watered slightly as she threw her arms around him holding onto him tightly. He returned her embrace as the voice came on again she pulled away slowly looking at Jasper. He kept her near to him, he look at her letting his eyes turn into a dark blue. He lean in and capture her lips in heated searing kiss. She froze for a minute but just she began to melt into his arms, Jasper pulled away. He look at her wide eye and said.

"I um…I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bells"

Jasper turned and ran off, while she blinked after him. What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone! Was Chapter 6 to your liking? I hope it was, well here comes Chapter 7. The last thing we saw was that Jasper kissed Bella. Whoa! So what next? Let see if the chapter will tell us. Sit back and enjoy**

**Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Her brown eyes closed slightly letting the soft melody of Claire de lune engulf her in a comfortable bubble. She sigh out and stared at the ceiling remember how Edward had play this song to her on their first anniversary together. She smiled to herself and flip to her side to stare out the large living room window. She was staying with the Cullen's while her father left town for some big case he was following.

She didn't understand why everyone wanted to keep an eye on her. Since she was seven month along, everyone was breathing down her neck. She sigh and rub her stomach only to receive a slight kick in the hand. She giggled lightly and said

"I know little one, I know."

As much as she wished she could have stay home, staying with Esme and Carlisle was terrific. It was like being home with her second set of loving parents. Her smile grew just as Esme came into the room and said.

"Bella darling, are you hungry? Lunch is ready"

She pushed herself upward and nodded her head. She been smelling the burgers and sweet potato fries for a while now. She got up from the couch and smiled before following Esme out of the living room. Just then the door bell rang, and Esme turned toward the door with narrow eyes. Esme turned to her and said.

"Go into the kitchen, while I see who this is."

She nodded her head and walk off, she step into the kitchen when she heard Esme happily say

"Jasper! Honey what are you doing here?"

She inhale sharply and pressed her body against the doorway and peek out. The minute she saw Jasper step into the house, she turned her body to pressed it against the wall. She haven't spoken to him since the kiss in the airport. She had tried calling him, texting him, even sented him a few emails but he haven't responded to anything. She have given up trying to contact him, if he wanted to avoid her then that was fine with her. She turned around to peek out again, that when saw someone else step through the door. A women with curly chestnut hair and striking deep black eyes smile at Esme. Who was that? The women extend her hand for Esme to take, which Esme took a little hesitantly. The women smiled and said

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Marie Douglass,"

Esme smiled back just as Jasper said

"Something smells good, mom."

"Lunch, I was about to…"

Esme didn't finished talking when Jasper headed straight for the kitchen. Her mouth fell open but she had no where to hid. She step toward the counter trying to make herself look busy. Jasper walk into the kitchen and hushed out.

"Bells."

She turned her head and look at him. From where she stood she didn't have a proper view of Jasper but now she did. The man that stood in front of her wasn't the one that she left behind in New York. Jasper had his blond hair tied back into a loose ponytail, he looked thin, a five o'clock shadow was forming on his pale skin and his icy blue eyes look dull and sunken in. She gave a curt nod before saying.

"Jasper."

He looked down and place his hands into his pocket before saying.

"I didn't know you were here."

"I'm staying here until my dad come back. But I promise not to be your way."

She turned to walk out the kitchen but Jasper caught her arm and said.

"Don't go. You are never in my way."

"Really? Then how come you haven't return any of my calls."

"I…Bells…what happen, I…"

"What is it Jasper? Why are you avoiding me?"

"It hard to explain…believe me " he bit into his lip "I've…"

She open her mouth to respond when Marie step into the kitchen and hugged Jasper from behind. She blinked as Marie fake smiled at her and said.

"You must be Bella, Jasper went on and on about you for ages"

She nodded her head and said.

"All good things I hope"

"Of course, I'm Marie by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Marie eyes twinkled up at her before she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Jasper on the neck and pulled away, smiling sickly sweet at her. She looked away as Jasper remain silent.

Marie tinted her head before saying

"Did he tell you, I'm his girlfriend?"

Her brown eyes widen as she look at them both. Jasper was dating? Since when? She forced a smile on her face as she said

"Oh!"

Jasper look up at her quickly as she brushed back some of her bangs and said

"I um…yeah…I'm tired I'm going to go rest."

She hurried out of the kitchen and toward the stairs when Jasper called out her name.

"Bella, wait"

Her eyes were filled tears and shook her head at him. Jasper look at her as she whispered.

"What? Is she the reason that you ran away at the airport?"

"No, It's just…I can't betray Edward."

"But you can betray me."

"Bells…listen to me. I…I want you in my life, just…"

"Just what? What is it?"

Jasper looked down and shook his head before huffing out. She wiped away the tears falling down her face and said.

"Don't tell me then, keep avoiding me….you're good at that"

With that she stormed up the stairs and into her room, slam the door shut and let the tears fall freely down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi Everyone! Did you enjoy meeting Marie, Jasper's girlfriend? What do you think is going to happen? What about Bella and Jasper, are they going to be able to fix what went wrong between them? Who knows, lol. Oh! Before I forget, this will be told through Jasper's point of view. So sit back and enjoy**

**Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 8

His icy blues stared out the window watching the twinkling stars. A frown was on his face as he lean against the back of his couch and nursed a cold glass of whiskey. It been two month, since last seen Bella. The way she look when she had last spoken to him was burned into his memory. He didn't know what he was thinking when he brought Marie home with him. She had been a quick fix, a way to forget Bella. He wanted to look at Bella as his supposed sister in law, not as the women he loved. He couldn't view her as that, she belonged to Edward. That was final, that was the end of the story. Yet each time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her. Her bright sweet smile, the way her chocolate brown eyes would shimmer under the sunlight, the feel of her long lush hair under his fingertips. He groan as he shook his head while gulping down the remainder of his drink.

When the doorbell rang he huffed out. Who in the hell was bothering him now? Better not be Marie, he had dump her the moment they landed in New York. Yet she continue to come to his apartment, pleading with him. He slurred out.

"Go the hell away"

There was silence when a booming voice shouted back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Open the damn door"

He sigh and stumble toward the door and threw it open to reveal a worry looking Emmett. He looked at him through red color eyes and hushed out.

"What?"

"Where have you been? No one has seen you in three days."

"I'm taking a break, okay. The partners know."

"What they know, is that you hook up with a paralegal who is going around the office saying you harass her into it."

"That is a load of crap…that bimbo threw herself at me."

Emmett rose an eyebrow and said.

"You're lucky that I spoke to her before the situation got of hand. Now what the hell has been going on?"

He step aside and motion for Emmett to step in. When Emmett shut the door behind him, he stumble toward the bar and filled his glass to the brim with whiskey. Emmett stood still watching him, while he chugged down half of the glass. When he looked up and whispered.

"It's Bella"

"Did something happen to her? Is she okay, is the baby okay?"

"She fine, the baby is fine…it's me and Bella. I took Marie to Forks and Bella was there, in the house"

"I'm with you so far"

"Marie told her she was my girlfriend, and the look in Bella eyes…she hates me."

"Did you tell her that Marie isn't your girlfriend?"

"No, I…I wanted her to think that."

"Why you idiot?"

"Because I can't, no I shouldn't love her the way I do."

"Oh! I see so it better to break the girl heart than to let her know what you really feel. What a moronic thing to do."

"I know that but she belongs to Edward. I won't betray his memory by getting with the women he once told me he was going to marry and start a family with. Guess what, she having his baby."

"Get a reality check Jazz. Your brother isn't here! He died nine month ago, Bella belongs to nothing but a memory. That baby that she is carrying is a remainder of a love they once shared but now…she's alone. She doesn't have him, in the end of the day she only had you. And now because of your stupid bumbling mistake you're missing out on being there for her…for the baby…for your brother."

His eyes squinted together and said.

"Then why do I fee so guilty that I love her? Why do I feel as if I'm betraying Edward?"

"Because you're stupid."

"Emmett?!"

"I'm serious…you're not betraying anyone or anything. If I could bet a thousand dollars…I would bet that Edward is glad that you love her so much that you're willing to take care and love his child as your own. That you willing to stay close to her and whisper all the things he no longer can. Who better to love her, than a man that loved her since he was in his third year of university."

He nodded his head before saying.

"You're making me sound like an old man."

"She is twenty-one and you are…"

"Twenty-eight…"

"Exactly."

He stuck out his tongue as Emmett pick up his cell phone from the nearby table, walk toward him and held it up. He took it as Emmett slap his back before walking toward the door and letting himself out. Jasper inhale and click on Bella home phone. He didn't want to run the risk of her not answering her cell. He shakily lifted the phone to his ears and waited. On the forth ring, there was a click and her sweet voice filled his ears.

"Hello, Swan Residence"

He stay quietly for a moment and swallow thickly. Bella said again into the phone.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Bella, its me Jasper."

There was silence on the other line that he wasn't sure if she had hang up on him or not. He waited until he heard her exhale and say

"What?"

"Um…I need to talk to you."

"Talk"

"I'm sorry for what happen the last time I saw you."

"Okay."

"Marie is not my girlfriend, I um…yeah she isn't."

"Okay."

"Bells stop giving me one word answers. Please I'm trying to apologize."

"And I don't care about your apologizes…do you really think that you can call me from New York and tell me you're sorry and I'm going to act as if nothing happen. Then your mistaken Jasper Cullen."

"No, it's…look I'm booking flight to Forks, and I want to talk to you then…to explain why I've avoiding you all the time and why I ran away when I kissed you…I just…I needed to hear voice. I miss you Bells."

"Well I don't. You hurt me Jasper, and I'm glad you're in New Yo…"

She fell silent but he held the phone closer to his phone hearing her struggle to keep silent. What was going on? He knew that she was nine month along but his mother told him that the doctor had said she was suppose to deliver by the end of the month. Soon Bella came back on the phone and hushed out.

"Goodbye Jasper, we have nothing else to talk about."

"Bella what is going on? Are you pain?"

"Don't show concern when you clearly don't feel it."

"Bells!"

"Jasper, I'm serious, your words are falling on em…"

This time he was able to hear her cry of pain and heavy breathing. She was in labor! That thought immediate made his drunken mind sober up as he said,

"Is Charlie with you?"

"No, he's working"

"Call my mom, okay…I think you're in labor"

"I'm not in labor…ouch!"

"I'm serious call my mom…okay."

"Fine. Bye."

"Wait, Bells, Wait."

"What?"

He swallow thickly before saying

"I'm here for you…I'm on my way…because I have to confess to you something I've been holding back for long time."

"Okay…I'll be waiting to hear it."

With that he hang up the phone, threw some clothes into an empty duffle bag while calling the airport to book his ticket. Once he secure a ticket, he threw his laptop into its carrying case grab his keys and sped out of the apartment and towards the crowded streets of New York night life. He grab a cab and shouted to the driver.

"Kennedy Airport, step on it."

The driver took off while he look out the window and towards the sky. He had promise his brother to be there for Bella and he been doing a screw up job of keeping that promise, but not anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment and whispered.

"I'm on my way Bells"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi Everyone! OMG! Jasper is on the way to tell Bella he's in love. And to top it off Bella is in labor. What's in store for these two? Are they going to confess to each other what they feel? Lets see what happens, sit back and enjoy.**

**Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 9

Her eyes closed tightly as her hand fisted around the white sheet that covered her. She breathed in and out as quickly and calmly as she could. The contractions were hitting her hard. When finally the pain subsided her eyes flashed open to look at the white wall of the hospital room she was in.

She hung up with Jasper and called Esme, she was halfway telling Esme what was going on when she felt her water break. Thank goodness that Esme must of felt something was going on because before she knew it, Esme was at the door and helping her to the car. The moment she sat down on the towel cover seat, she felt the contractions begin. She had watch some birthing video's online and her doctor had taught her some breathing techniques . She was clutching onto that knowledge to help her while the contraction flooded her body.

So far all she had learned wasn't helping her. This shouldn't be that hard, right? She pushed her head into her pillow and exhale. Pretty soon, the door open and in walk Charlie and Esme. Charlie immediate ran to grab her hand and said,

"You're doing great, kiddo. Dr. Wayne is on her way."

She nodded as her dad kissed her forehead and left the room. Esme went to take a seat next to her and asked.

"Do you want anything, darling?"

She peek up at Esme and whispered

"For the pain to stop."

Esme laughed and patted her hand before saying.

"Sorry dear, I can't do anything about that but the minute Dr. Wayne comes in, we'll discuss giving you an epidural."

"Oh thank goodness, there is a way to make it stop."

Esme laughed again just as another contraction hit her. She pushed her head into the pillow and bit down on her lip hard. She felt Esme caress her forehead and tell her to breath in and out. She forced herself to listen to Esme smoothing voice and did as she was told. Soon the pain went away and she could breath more easily. A nurse step into the room with her doctor. She could have cried from pure happiness, Dr. Wayne smiled at her softly before washing his hands and grabbing a pair of gloves. He sat at the edge of the bed and said,

"Alright Bella, lets see how far along you are."

Then his curly black hair disappear under the blanket. Soon he reappeared and said.

"5 centimeters along…you need to be 10 centimeters, I'll come back an hour, okay? Be strong Bella, you're doing great."

The doctor spoke to the nurse and said a few things before turning back toward her and saying.

"Oh! Also I'm going to give you an epidural."

She sigh out happily as the nurse went to work. The doctor left and pretty soon the nurse. In a few moments, her body went slightly numb. She could still feel the contractions but it was a lot more manageable. She lean against her pillow and contently look at Esme, who smiled and said,

"That's better right darling?"

"Much"

Esme smile and said.

"I'll be right back, I'll let the men know what's going on."

"Okay"

Esme patted her hand and walk out of her private room. She turn her head and look at the window watching the star slowly filter through the darkening skyline. Soon, really soon she would have her baby in her arms, and begin a new chapter in her life.

Finally after two hours, she reached 10 centimes and the doctor began his prep. A nurse was going to take Esme to a separate room to get dressed in scrubs when her room door was thrown open. A stumbling disheveled looking Jasper look at her. His icy blues were wide as he asked

"Did I miss it?"

Dr. Wayne cock an eyebrow at Jasper before saying.

"No, we're only prepping…are you Bella's boyfriend?"

"Uh…no…but um…I'll like to be here for the birth."

"Only one person can be in here, so it either you or Mrs. Cullen."

She bit her lip before saying.

"If you don't mind Esme, I would like Jasper to stay with me."

Esme smiled brightly and said.

"Not at all darling, not at all."

Esme lean down and kissed her cheek, before walking away to kiss Jasper on the forehead and whisper something in his ear. He nodded and follow the nurse to change into a pair of scrubs. When he return, the doctor was taking his position and doing a final check up. Jasper grab her hand and said,

"Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never."

He smiled at her as Dr. Wayne look up and said.

"Alright, it's time….when I tell you to push, you have to push as hard as you can."

She nodded her head and squeezed Jasper hand. The doctor ducked under the blanket and pretty soon was saying.

"Push."

She pushed as hard as she could before exhaling and relaxing her body again. Feeling the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The doctor shouted.

"Push again…I see the baby's head."

She pushed again this time it was harder than the last. She heard Jasper lean down and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Bells, I know you can do this. Come on"

She nodded and pushed harder only to exhale soon after and lean back a little. The doctor once again said.

"Okay, I need you to push as hard as you can…okay on the count of 3. One….two…three….push Bella"

She inhale and pushed harder while Jasper whispered in her ear words that she no longer comprehended. She focused her eyes on the white wall ahead of her and continue pushing. But she felt herself losing strength, the doctor shouted.

"Keep pushing Bella, keep pushing…we're almost there."

She look up at the Jasper icy blues and through clench teeth said,

"I can't do this."

Jasper looked at her and whispered.

"I know you can…come on baby, I known you can"

She sigh and pushed until the doctor shouted.

"That great Bella, you can stop now."

Pretty soon a soft cry filled the air around her. She lean against the pillow and felt tears fall down her face. The doctor pushed away the blanket and said.

"You have a girl…" The doctor turn his eyes toward Jasper and asked gently "do you want to cut the cord?"

Jasper icy blues filled with question at her she nodded her consent. Jasper smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead quickly before heading towards the doctor and the nurse. She peek up and saw his eyes glisten as he lean down and cut the cord. When the baby was released the doctor handed it over to the nurse who immediate hurried off with the baby to the other side of the room. Jasper return to her side as the doctor duck back under the blanket. Pretty soon the doctor emerged and nurse came back with pink and white blanket. The nurse handed the baby to her. She stared at her baby girl…she had brown hair that sat in a messy heap on top of her face. When the baby look up, she saw the bright emerald eyes. She had Edward's eyes. She nuzzle her head against her baby's head and said,

"You're beautiful, my little one"

She peek up at Jasper who was smiling at them and said

"Isn't she beautiful, Jasper?"

"She is, she has Edward's eyes."

Bella cried and nodded her head as Jasper wipe away some of her tears before tinting his head to the side.

"What are you going to call her?"

She smiled brightly and said,

"Violet Antonia Swan."

Jasper smiled at her and said,

"I love it, like I love her, like I love you."

His icy blues look at her directly as he finished his sentence. She look at him, shocked. Did he just say he loved her?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi Everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Life got in the way. Anyway lets have a small review Jasper finally told Bella that he loved her. What will Bella say? Will Edward make a surprise visit? Who knows. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Review if you like**

**P.S. There might be one or two more chapters after this. So don't worry this story is over just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

She smiled softly at the sleeping messy brown curl baby in her arms. She reached up slowly and swept her fingers across her little Violet's pale chubby cheek. Violet look so much like Edward already with a well structured face and a sharp nose. The feature that claim her as Edward's daughter were slowly fluttering open at the moment. Her bright emerald eyes open and glanced sleepily at her. She lean down and pressed a kiss on her warm forehead and breathed out.

"My sweet little one, I love you so much."

Violet emerald eyes stared at her for a moment before closing again and exhaling deeply. She giggled just as the nurse enter the room and looked at her moment before saying.

"Miss. Swan, I'm going to take the baby to the nursery so you can rest."

"No, I want her here with me."

The nurse smiled before walking toward her and collect Violet in her arms and placing her into the crib beside her bed. The nurse straighten up and looked at her before saying.

"Okay, I'll be back within the next hour to help you feed her."

"Okay, that's prefect."

The nurse walk out the room leaving her to lean against her pillow and stare at her private room filled with pink balloons and flowers. She shook her head and look at the large teddy bear in the corner. Jasper had been the one to send her the bear, but he haven't been in to see her. She knew why, because when he confessed he loved her. She had remain speechless. Jasper had quickly step out and had not made an appearance. Quite frankly, she didn't know how to respond to him. She knew what she felt for him, but she felt oddly guilty about it. She couldn't deny though that he made her feel safe and protected. Whenever she was near him, she couldn't help but be happy. He help her get through everything and never asked her for anything. He was always there for her, he was her stability when she felt the world fall apart around her.

She sigh out and pressed her head against her pillow and breathe out. Was she allow to love him? Would she be betraying Edward if she did? She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to sort out her feeling and hoping that she could be able to figure out what she felt for Jasper before he took her silence any worse than he already had.

An hour later, she was finishing feeding Violet, when a young doctor step into her room. She blinked up at him as she held Violet closer to her. The doctor smiled warmly and let his warm emerald eyes pierce into her brown. There was something familiar in those eyes. His translucent skin capture the dim light of the lamp and glinted. What look like copper color hair was gel perfectly back, there was something about this doctor that she recognized. She had never seen him before though, as the doctor said.

"Good evening, Miss Swan…I'm the pediatric at hospital and I need to give little Violet here, her first check up."

"Oh, of course Dr…"

His emerald eyes filled with amusement before saying.

"Masen, Anthony Masen."

"Dr. Masen"

She smiled back, oddly enough those were Edward's middle names. He gently lean down and collect Violet in his arms. He stared down in amazement at the Violet. A brilliant smile overtook his rather handsome prefect face. There was something in that smile that made her think of Edward, but she shook her head. What in the world was wrong with her? Dr. Masen placed Violet on the bed and began his check up.

Pretty soon he was done and said,

"Everything looks good."

He placed her back in her crib and whispered.

"She's beautiful."

"I know…she looks like her father."

He turn his head to look at her before shaking his head. She narrow her eyes certain she had seen a fleeting blush on his skin. He whispered back.

"She look's like you. Her father very lucky to have her."

She nodded as the Dr. Masen step closer to her and her heart gave a sudden pulse. She swallow before saying.

"Was that all, doctor?"

"Yes, do you need me to get your husband for you?"

"No, I'm not married."

"Your boyfriend then?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Dr. Masen eyes soften before saying

"Oh, it just there is a blond man outside your door."

"I didn't know that he was there."

"He is, must be uncomfortable to be sleeping in chair by the door."

She nodded her head before asking herself out loud.

"Why would he do that?"

When Dr. Masen answer her question, she quickly look up. His emerald eyes shimmering up at her as he said.

"He must love you very much."

"Yes, I believe he does."

He smiled at her before saying.

"If I may give you some advice, near fear loving someone. Never let someone slip away because you are hold onto a memory."

"Why do you say that?"

"If that man outside isn't your husband or boyfriend, I can only assume he isn't Violet's father. Yet, he's sitting outside and mumbling your name and her name in his sleep. He loves you both very much but he doesn't come in, so again I assume he is giving you some space."

"Violet father is dead, that why he isn't here. Don't assume he walk out on us or anything."

"I didn't imply that Miss. Swan…but I'm sure that right now, wherever he is, he is proud to know he has a beautiful daughter with a amazing women who was willing to have a family without him."

He turn his eyes toward her and smiled softly and continued.

"Happy as well knowing that you will always have something of his to cherish because he was taken away from you too soon. He had so much say, to promise you…but he didn't have the time. Now, his heart is warmed to know that his brother is willing to offer you and this little one the world and everything in it. So don't worry about a memory, feel free to love a man that loves you for a long time. And I know you love him as well, my darling Issy."

Her eyes widen at the name, only Edward had ever called that. Dr. Masen turn on his heels and walk away but not before looking at her and Violet and said.

"I love you both, and I will always be in your hearts. I'll always watch over you until we meet again."

She whispered out slowly

"Edward?"

He winked before disappearing behind a swing door. She knew what she had to do. She slid quietly out of her bed and head for her door, and she slowly open it to see that Jasper was indeed sleeping on a chair. She pressed her hand on Jasper shoulder and shook him gently. He instantly shot up from the chair and turn to look at her wide eye.

"What's wrong?"

She took his hands and held on tightly. He blinked at her but held on to her as she said,

"Nothing wrong. Come on in, I need to talk to you."

He let go of her hands and nodded, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and walking into the room. She turn around to see her Edward lean against the wall and stared at them, the famous Cullen crooked smile on his face. He nodded his head as she blew him a small kiss.

He slowly faded away as he turned to walk down the hall. She looked down for moment, and grinned.

Even after death Edward was there to guide and tell her it was okay to love someone else. She knew that she wanted Jasper in her life, and create a new beginning with him.

When she closed the door silently behind her and look at Jasper, he was standing next to Violet crib and stroking her cheek. When Violet lean into his soft touch and sleepily cooed at him. She giggled making him look up, his icy blue eyes looked troubled but that didn't stop him from giving her a forced smile. She walk slowly toward him and grab his hands before pulling him toward the bed. When she sat down, she motion for him to do the same. However he shook his head, and help her settle back into her spot before taking a seat. She grab his hand again and said,

"Do you really love me Jasper?"

Jasper looked up and whispered

"Yeah, since the first time I stared into those brown eyes. I felt something every strong for you…it became love as time went by and we shared our moments together."

"I never knew that."

"Edward loved you, and his happiness was all that matter to me. So I pushed my feeling aside."

"And now with everything, those feeling came back?"

"Yes…stronger than I ever thought imaginable. But I understand…I understand that you don't love me."

She smiled at him before saying.

"Then you'll be wrong."

Icy blues and chocolate brown locked in an intense stare as she lean forward and said as loud and as clear as possible.

"I love you, Jasper."

Then she lean in at the same time he did and their lips pressed against each other. In that moment they sealed their love and fate together.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi Everyone! I hope all of you enjoy chapter 10. Well I can't believe it, Jasper and Bella are in love. What will happen next? Is marriage on the horizon? Let's check it out and see where this chapter will take us. Jasper will be telling you the story for the last time.**

**There will be epilogue sometime this week, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Sit back and enjoy**

**Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 11

He ran his long fingers through his shoulder length blond hair letting his icy blues glance at the sight before him. Bella was sitting crossed leg on a dark grey lawn chair laughing with Rosalie who was sitting next to her. Her brown hair was flying down her back in endless looking waves while her skin looked creamy against the dark navy blue color of her sundress. It was still hard for him to believe that 2 years have gone by. It's been 2 years that were the happiness time of his life. He was finally privileged enough to call Bella his own.

She filled his life in ways he couldn't even had imagined. He wasn't saying it hasn't been hard. After they confessed to each other what they felt, he had wanted to stay in Forks. He wanted to be there for her, while she grew accustom to being a first time mom. However, she reminded him that he had a life in New York that he couldn't simply drop. He was forced to return after only spending a week with her and his lima bean. It was hard to have a long distance relationship, especially when he could hear the trines in her voice during a phone call. The way he wanted to be there to hold Violet not only see her on a computer screen. But he was fortunate enough to have the means to go back to Forks as often as possible and also fly Bella and Violet out to see him. But now after 2 years, he had a special surprise for his two favorite girls. At the end of the summer, he would be leaving New York. He would return with them to Washington to start making a new life.

He was brought out his thoughts when he felt Emmett hit his back. He turn his head and look at his friend. He threw him a smirk as Emmett held up two beers. He took one before saying.

"Thanks."

Emmett nodded his head and step toward the grill to check on the burgers before saying.

"So does she know?"

"No not yet, after tonight that will change."

"So should we keep Violet over night, because the fourth of July fireworks might not be over for you and Bella after tonight."

Jasper rose an eyebrow and said,

"Hmmmmm. Sounds like a plan, I get Bella to myself and you get 2 toddlers…I'll take that deal."

Emmett eyes widen as he turn his head to look at his 4 year old son, Jacob running after bouncing brown ringlets of a squealing bright emerald eye Violet. He laughed as he too stared at Violet running form. Her short legs carry her gracefully over the tall lush green grass of Emmett's lawn. Her warm laughter sounded like wind chimes. She reminded him so much of Edward, a living breathing memory of him. Bella kept Edward memory alive in Violet, because even at two years old she could look at a picture of Edward and say.

"Dada."

He was glad that she always know what a great man her father was. He turn his head when he heard her shout loudly.

"Popa"

He put down his beer and took off toward her. He soon scoop her up in his arms and kiss her forehead. She giggled before placing her little arms around his neck and nuzzle her cheek against his. As he look into those glistening emeralds, he could help but feel his heart get warm. This little girl meant the world to him, and he thank whoever had blessed him to have her in his life. They shared a very special bond with one another, for that he was beyond graceful.

He took one look at her and asked.

"What's wrong lima bean?"

"Tummy hungry."

"Oh, I see. My tummy hungry too but Uncle Emmett is taking forever."

Emmett pick up a laughing Jacob before looking at him and said,  
>"If you must know, the burgers are done. So quit you're whining baby."<p>

He laughed and held Violet closer to him as she placed her head on his shoulder and fisted his t-shirt in her tiny hand. He walk back toward Emmett and help him pile the burger onto the serving plate. Then both of them walk toward the women, who had moved to set the table for dinner. When he reached Bella, he lean down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Bella had a brilliant blush on her cheek while one arm snake around his waist and the other hand went to fall on Violet's back. Violet gave her a toothy grin but stayed in his arms. Bella laughed and whispered,

"I think she likes you better than me."

"Of course she does, I'm her favorite person."

Bella giggled and lean up on her tiptoes and placed a warm loving kiss on his lips before pulling away and saying.

"You're my favorite person too."

He smiled ready to lean down to steal another kiss, but Bella dodged his attempts and collected Violet in her arms. Violet looked at her and said,

"Mama hungry"

"I know baby, but we have to wash your hands first, okay?"

Violet nodded while Bella wonder back into the house to help her clean up. Rosalie grab Jacob from Emmett before turning her blue eyes on him and asked,

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, yesterday after my meeting"

"Oh goodie! It about time you two settle down and become a happy family."

He laughed as Rosalie went inside the house to clean Jacob off and grab the potato salad. Bella soon return with Violet followed closely by Rosalie. They all sat down to enjoy amazing meal together.

He held Violet close to him as he pointed at the fireworks that went off in the air. Violet had her face buried in his neck but had one eye open only to close it again when the fireworks went off. He had one arm around Bella while she ran her hand on Violet's back in hopes to comfort her. He nuzzle his chin against Violet's hair while letting his hand stroke her cheek softly. He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay lima bean, I'm here."

Violet grab his hand and held on tight. He smiled and look over at Bella who was smiling at him. Pretty soon the show was over and everyone was packing up. He handed Violet over to Bella as he pack up the chairs and blanket they brought, when he straighten up. Bella turn to follow Emmett out of the park. But it was time for his plan to go into action. He stop her and said

"No, I know a short cut."

Bella nodded while he grab Violet and tucked her safely in his arms before grabbing Bella's hand and leading her through the crowd. Soon he saw the small stone pathway that was decorated with little fairy lights. He lead them down the pathway, but Bella soon said.

"Jasper, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I'm sure, love…been through here a million times."

"Okay then."

Bella held on to his hand tighter as he lead them through the pathway but he soon saw the clearing. A smile appear on his face, the moment of truth. He step into the clearing and let Bella hand go the moment she step onto the soft grass. He heard her gasp as she look around her. In the middle of the little clearing was a round table that was decorated with candlelight. On the table were two tall champagne glasses and beside them stood a chilling champagne bottle. His icy blue watch her as she turn to look at the small pond and her hands flew to her mouth. There floating in the middle of the water was a giant water lily heart. In the middle of the heart there were several lights in the shape of the letter J, B, and V. He smiled as she turned to him and said,

"Oh my god, Jasper. It's beautiful."

He nodded before giving her Violet. She held Violet close to her as he dig into his jean pocket and pulled out small box. Her eyes widen as he flip the box open to reveal emerald cut diamond on a white gold band. He looked into her eyes before gently reaching up to grab Bella's and Violet's hand before getting down on one knee. He inhale and whispered slowly.

"I love you Bella, its no surprise to you that I loved you for a long time. The last two years have been the best of my life I thank the gods above because they gave me you. The gave me a women that I can truly be myself with and know that you'll love me unconditionally. But they also gave me the opportunity to help you with Violet…my little lima bean. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you both with me to love and to take care of. So it would be my greatest honor if…" his icy blue stare intensely into her tear filled chocolate brown eyes and asked "Will you marry me?"

Bella bit into her lip as she looked at Violet who clapped happily and a smile appeared on her face. She turn to look at him again and nodded her head before saying.

"Yes, of course I will."

He immediately stood up and place the ring on her finger before engulf Bella and Violet in his arms. He placed sweet kiss on their faces and whispered.

"I love you."

Bella whispered back.

"I love you too."

Jasper smiled before turning to the table and pour two glass of champagne and turn to give one to Bella. She took it delicately in her hand as he said.

"I have one more surprise."

"What is it?"

"I found a senior partnership job in Seattle, so at the end of the summer….I'm moving back to Washington with you and Violet."

"Won't you miss your life here in New York?"

"I spend two years going back and forth, and I realized I don't care where life take me, all I need is you and Violet to call that place my home."

Bella smiled and lean up and kiss him. He return her kiss just as eagerly before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her waist. He could see the start of his new life in the horizon with a brilliant future that held Bella and Violet at his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi Everyone! I hope all of you enjoy Chapter 11? Can you believe it Bella and Jasper are getting married! Awww! Well this is our last chapter what will happen next? Will Jasper be in trouble? Does Bella have a surprise? Let's check in with the couple and see what's has happen. So like always sit back and enjoy**

**Review if you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong"

She sleepily stretch forward reaching for Jasper's arm. Instead her hand came into contact with empty air. Her eyes sprang open to look at the empty space beside her. Her eyes darted toward the clock, it read 2:00 a.m.

Her heart pushed against her chest as she hurriedly threw the covers away from her body. She slip on an oversized sweater over her nightgown and stood up. She ran through the hallway and down the stairs. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs when the door bell went off again.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong"

She took a deep breathe and pray to the gods above that it was Jasper ringing the doorbell. She reached for the door knob and yank the door open. She stared at the looming figure of Emmett. Her heart came to a full stop as she stared at him wide eye, her mind beginning to race. Emmett step into the house and closed the door behind him. He gently reached forward and grab her hands. She snatch her hands away from his touch and asked in a panic tone.

"Emmett where is Jasper?"

"Bella, um…I don't know how to put this but um…there was an accident…and um…"

"Don't you dare tell me….don't tell me he's…"

She fell silent as tears fell down her face. He couldn't be dead, history wouldn't repeat itself again. Emmett shook his head and whispered out.

"Oh god no, Bella listen he's in the hospital, badly hurt but very much alive."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head before saying.

"I need to see him, I need to be with him. Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, Rose is on her way with Jacob to stay with Violet."

"Okay."

She swirl quickly and ran up the stairs, she zoomed into her room to throw on some clothes. Just as she was flinging a shirt over her head, her eyes fell on their wedding picture. It been four years since that warm late June afternoon, and she couldn't ask for a better life. It's been four years filled with love and warmth. Jasper made her feel as if she could be anything and do anything. She couldn't even imagine living life without him.

So as she placed her legs through a worn out pair of jeans. She pray that Jasper stay strong until she could got to him. She slip her sock cover feet into a pair of black boots before grabbing her purse. She ran out of her room and darted for the stairs when a small tired voice stop her.

"Momma"

She turned her head quickly making her hair swirl widely as she lock eyes with bright yet sleepy emerald eyes. Her little Violet stood in a pair of footie pajamas holding tightly onto the teddy bear Jasper's had given her for her first birthday. She forced a smile on her face and walk back toward Violet and bend down. Violet rub her eyes and peek up at her before asking quietly.

"Momma, where are you going?"

She sigh out and bit into her lip. She didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't want to worry Violet, she didn't want to place bad thoughts in her mind. Yet her own mind was filled with bad memories that made her heart beat out of control. She reached down and wrap her arms around Violet six year old frame and said.

"Poppa got hurt on his way home from work, so I'm going to the hospital with Uncle Emmett to make sure he's okay."

Violet emerald eyes sparkled up at her as if she wanted to ask more questions but remain silent instead. Violet nodded her head and lean forward placing a sweet long kiss on her cheek and whispered.

"Okay, momma…give poppa a kiss and tell him I love him very much."

"Of course I will. Go back to bed, Aunt Rose and Jacob are going to be here when you wake up."

Violet nodded and turned on her heels and climb back into bed. She stood up and walk down the stairs. When she reached the bottom step, she saw Rose bend over the couch to place a blanket over Jacob's sleeping frame. The minute Rose looked up and their eyes connected. She felt the tears fall freely down her face. Rose ran to her side and engulf her in a warm hug. She clung to Rosalie and whispered.

"I can't lose him, I couldn't survive that."

Rose held her tightly before whispering back.

"Don't think like that Bella! Jasper is going to be fine, just get to him. I'll bring the kids over in the morning to check on you guys. Stay strong for him and Violet."

She nodded her head and pull away from the Rose's tight embrace. Emmett appeared and motion for them to leave. She turned toward the door as Emmett lean down and kissed Rose on the cheek. Then in a few moments they both pile into Emmett car and drove toward the hospital.

The entire ride she kept her hands pressed against each other and on her lap. Her face looking at the looming dark shadows outside the window. She closed her eyes for a moment and whispered lowly.

"Edward, if you can hear me, please watch over Jasper. Keep him strong and healthy…I really need you to watch over him."

She bit her lip and open her eyes fighting to keep her tears at bay and avoid letting her mind throw nasty images at her. Pretty soon, Emmett arrived at the hospital and came to a halting stop at the front doors. She jump out as Emmett said.

"I'm going to get a parking spot…he's in room 267."

She nodded and slam the door shut and ran toward the revolving doors. She ran inside and headed for the elevators. When the doors flew open she step in and pressed the button for the second floor. The doors closed and she exhale deeply. She was almost there, she was only a few moments away from seeing Jasper. The elevator soon stop and the door flung open. She step out and follow the signs for Room 267, when she arrived at the brown door. She inhale and pushed the door open. When her brown eyes fell on Jasper's sleeping frame. The tears she been successful in holding back fell down her face freely and quickly. She walk toward him and gave him a once over.

A white bandage was wrap tightly around his head holding a white cloth in place. His left arm was wrap in a cast, he had a small cut on his cheek but other than that he look to be fine. She sniffled lightly and reached forward to grab his hand. The moment her hand came into contact with his, she felt relieve wash over her. She watch Jasper eyes spring open slowly and look up at her. She gave a watery smile as Jasper broke into a warm smile and whispered

"Bells."

She nodded her head and looked into his glistening icy blues feeling her tears fall harder down her face. She couldn't help herself as she lean down and wrap her arms awkwardly around him. Jasper good arm went around her waist and held her close but it only lasted a few seconds because he let out slight wince. She instantly pull away and look down at him. Jasper's hand fell to his side and closed his eyes as if not cry out from the pain. She instantly pushed his blanket away and realized that he had large blue and purple bruise near his rib cage. She look up at him and said.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't know."

"It's fine love, I'm just a little bang up."

She nodded and let her hand run the length of his unshaven cheek. She smiled at him as his eyes closed to her touch and breathe out. She lean forward and whispered.

"I love you."

His icy blues open to lock with her brown and whispered back.

"I love you too, Bells."

She looked down for a moment but Jasper right hand reached forward and pushed her chin gently upward. Her eyes were force to meet his icy blues but she manage to hold back the tears. He gave her a smirk and patted the empty spot on his right side. She nodded her head and laid down next to him. Her hands fell on his chest while his right arm wrap around her hip and waist. She snuggled deeper into him and whispered softly.

"You scared me tonight."

"I didn't mean too love, you know that."

"A lot of bad memories came back to life, and I…I didn't know what to think."

"You thought of Edward."

"Yeah, I did and I…I pray to him to keep you safe."

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry. I don't want to put you in that kind of position ever. I don't want you to relive those moments as long as I walk this earth."

"I wouldn't survive without you Jasper."

"Yes you will, you have Violet…she needs you to go on and besides I wouldn't leave you alone. I'll always be by your side."

She snuggled deeper against him as his arm tighten around her. She peek up at him through her lashes and said.

"I know you will. Like I will always be here for you."

Jasper smile and lean down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment savory the warmth that surround her. Her eyes open as she asked.

"What did the doctors tell you?"

"I have gash on the side of my forehead. A broken left arm, several cuts and bruises but other than that I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. When can you come home?"

"I don't know, they told me that they are keeping me under observation for the next couple days."

She nodded her head and whispered softly

"Okay, I can live with that."

Jasper's hand ran up and down her waist slowly as he placed his head on top of hers. They were silent for a long moment but as she peek up at him. Jasper icy blue eyes had fallen closed and his breathing was coming out in steady rhythm. She smiled at the softness and peacefulness of his features. She tilted her head upward and placed a warm kiss on his jaw line. Jasper lean into her kiss but did not wake. She smiled before settling back into her spot and let her eyes fall close and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she brushed her fingers through her long hair as she sat up and stared at Jasper. He was sleeping profoundly and letting out small snores. She giggled lightly just as someone knock on the door. She peer up to see Emmett holding onto a Violet who held onto a white teddy bear. She motion for them to walk into the room, and the minute Violet was placed in between Jasper and her. Violet snuggled against him, waking him up from his deep slumber.

Jasper's icy blues meet Violet's emerald and a grin appear on his face. He whispered out.

"Morning lima bean."

Violet only respond was to throw her arm gently around his torso and place her face on his chest. She smiled and thank Emmett as he walk away saying he will back in a few moments. Jasper icy blue meet her brown and pushed her gently forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She kissed him back with all she could, trying to show him how much he meant to her. When they pulled away Jasper just keep his arms around her and smiled at Violet before saying.

"I love you both very much. I'm glad that I have you here with me."

She reached behind her and pulled his hand to fall on her flat stomach and whispered.

"Add one more person."

His eyes widen as he look at her and said,

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be poppa again."

"Sure are."

A smile broke on his face as he lean down and kissed her gently and whispered sweet words in her ear as he pulled away. Jasper let his hand fall on Violet face and whispered at her about being a big sister. She shook her head watching him beam with delight at becoming a father.

They know each other nine years, they dated two years, and been married for four. Jasper had shown her that love can be found at any moment, even in your darkest times. She will forever be grateful that he was there when Edward past away, that he was there when Violet was born, and will be there for the moments that were in store from them.

Their love bloom within the ashes and for that their love will always be strong.

**AN: Well this is the end…I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and this story. I want to give a huge virtual hug to every single person that follow, fave, and review Love within the ashes. It warm my heart to know that you guys following me and left me such wonderful reviews.**

**Keep an eye out for me because you never know when I'll pop again with new tale to tell all of you. Until then a big thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
